


Look At Me

by walkthegale



Series: Writing Prompts for Days [8]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Ficlet, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Series: Writing Prompts for Days [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt: https://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/616466838152527872/51-hackle-i-see-the-way-you-look-at-me-when

_“I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.” Ada’s face reflects Hecate’s own feelings right back to her. She reaches up, cups Hecate’s cheek in her hand, and kisses her, slow and deep and sensual, and Hecate feels like she might die of it. Like nothing in her life has ever been as perfect as this. Something in the centre of her that has been held with an iron grip gives way, and all she can do is kiss Ada again._

Hecate wakes with her skin clammy and her hair stuck to her forehead, her heart doing a skittering dance in her chest, and she doesn’t know if the cause is fear or desire. Not really.

This isn’t the first time she has dreamed of Ada, though none of the others have felt quite so real. What if, she finds herself wondering, what if her sleeping self has realised something she has not realised while awake? Far stranger things have happened to a witch than that. What if Ada really has noticed the way Hecate looks at her? What if Hecate isn’t being subtle about it at all? What if her every emotion is written large across her face, for all the world to see?

Over breakfast, Ada makes a joke and catches Hecate’s eye. Hecate feels it like a lightning bolt right through her, and she looks away before… before her face can betray her. Before her intensity of feeling can shine out and tell Ada everything. _I see the way you look at me_. Hecate realises to her absolute horror that she’s blushing, just the smallest bit, unable to banish Ada’s dream-kisses from her mind.

Later that day, as Hecate heads back from lunch to teach a class of Third Years, Ada catches her in the corridor with the lightest touch on the arm, leaving her fingers lying there just a fraction longer than perhaps is necessary. She asks Hecate to come to tea with her that evening. It’s not an unusual request. They’re good friends and colleagues, and they take tea together often. Hecate agrees to it, of course, schooling her face to mild interest as best she can, her hands rigid at her sides. _Look at me._

This will not do. She’ll take some time in quiet reflection before she goes to Ada’s rooms, and regain her hold on herself. She will. She _must_.

Ada smiles at Hecate as she leaves to carry on about her day. She is luminously beautiful, her eyes warm and sparkling.

 _What if?_ The words play in Hecate’s head to the rhythm of her heartbeat, untameable. _What if, what if, what if?_


End file.
